


Your Touch Leaves Me Breathless

by Emmalyne_Amell



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyne_Amell/pseuds/Emmalyne_Amell
Summary: Cressida Ryder has the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders, so she is more than grateful when the love of her life, Jaal Ama Darav, offers to help her relax with a nice, soothing massage- which, obviously, leads to something more.





	Your Touch Leaves Me Breathless

  
Cressida Ryder felt an overwhelming desire to punch something.  Or shoot something.  Or both.  

It was hard to say where all this pent up frustration was coming from.  Okay, maybe not that hard- the face of the Archon was stamped in the forefront of Cressida’s brain, and no matter how much she tried, it was impossible to scrub the image of his arrogant face.  

The kett flagship had been both a success and a disaster- they now had a salarian Pathfinder, but they had had to leave the krogan behind, and after seeing what an exalted krogan looked like... it was not the most hopeful discovery.  Not to mention that Cressida was now on Drack’s shit list, letting his scouts go in favor of the salarians.  

They had a navpoint for Meridian, at least, but at what cost?  Cressida was tired of things going wrong, of unexpected surprises.  Just once, couldn’t things go the way they were supposed to?  Every since they arrived in Andromeda, it was just one obstacle after the next, one thing after another turning to shit.  

_What the hell was Dad thinking?_

Initially, Cressida had felt humbled by her father’s choice to make her Pathfinder.  Alec had always been critical of her, so the idea of him having enough faith to put her in charge made her feel like maybe she was a worthwhile leader after all.  But lately, Cressida found herself resenting him more and more.  Had this been another one of his tests?  Another stupid character-building exercise?    

“Goddammit!”  In a fit of frustration, Cressida picked up an empty mug from the coffee table in her private quarters, and threw it against the wall.  It hit with a clank and landed with a dull thud, leaving Cressida sheepishly unsatisfied.  It would have been much more gratifying if the cup were made of glass and had shattered into a million pieces.  

Cressida exhaled a heavy sigh, running her fingers through her dark hair.  She needed to blow off some serious steam- but the Tempest didn’t have a gym, or a shooting range, which was where she had usually enjoyed working out her pent up frustrations.  She wished she could relax in a low gravity chamber like Peebee did, but honestly the process just left her feeling nauseated.

“Ryder?”

Cressida turned around as Jaal entered the cabin, the doors sliding closed behind him.  Despite her foul mood, her spirits lifted a notch.  He was the only one allowed in her room without prior permission, his presence somehow always having a way of easing her anxieties.  

The memory of their afternoon together on Aya filled her with a radiating delight.  Jaal had taken her to the most beautiful lake, with a waterfall, where they had bathed naked in the bluest blue waters.  Then they had both declared their love for one another, and Cressida could not remember the last time she had been so happy.

And afterwards…

Cressida nearly blushed just thinking about it.  

Jaal stepped further into the room.  “Are you all right, my darling one?”  His tone was filled with concern, and his deep baritone voice soothed her troubled soul.  

Cressida tried to reassure him with a smile, her cheeks flushing even redder due to his intimate term of endearment.  At first, Jaal’s affectionate titles for her had made Cressida uncomfortable.  She had never been called such things as “dear,” or “darling,” or “temptress.”  She had felt undeserving of them. 

But now, knowing how he felt about her, and her love for him, it warmed her heart to hear him pay her such compliments.  

“I’m fine,” Cressida lied.  Then immediately she sighed, shaking her head.  “Actually, no, I’m not.  No point trying to hide emotions from an angaran, right?”

Jaal chuckled softly.  “You could, but I wish you wouldn’t.”  He then closed the distance between them, lowering his head to touch his forehead to hers, and lifting his hand to gently stroke her cheek.  Cressida closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch.  

“What troubles you, my love?” Jaal asked softly.

Cressida exuded another heavy sigh.  “I wish I could say it was just one thing, or even two, but, honestly?  This Pathfinder thing is just really overwhelming sometimes, you know?”  

“I do not know.  But I think I can imagine.  You have fought hard, and tirelessly, for your people, Cressida.  That is something that I think I can relate to.  At least, on some level.”  

Cressida nodded slightly.  “I know you do, Jaal.  I just… feel so lost, I guess.  I wish I could escape all of this.  There’s just so much pressure, and I don’t know how to deal with it.”  

Jaal lifted his head to smile reassuringly down at her.  “If you’d like, I think I have something that might help.”

He lifted his free hand, which held a medium-sized bottle of a clear, liquid-like substance.

Cressida eyed the bottle curiously.  “That isn’t alcohol, is it?  ‘Cause that would be great.”

Jaal laughed.  “No, I’m afraid not.  This is oil, a lightly perfumed substance native to Havarl, made from one of sweet-smelling flowers that grow there.”  

Cressida cocked an eyebrow.  “Are you trying to tell me something, Jaal?  I swear I showered today.”

He laughed again, a hearty sound from deep in his chest.  “No, dear one.  Believe me, your scent is sweeter than any flower.  This is massage oil.  I thought, perhaps, if you’d like…?”

“Oh!”  Cressida raised her brows, intrigued.  “Jaal, you know how to give massages?”  She grinned.

Jaal smiled sheepishly.  “Ah… well, I’ve never actually done it before.  But, I spoke to Lexi, and she gave me some literature on the subject.”

Cressida giggled.  “Good old Lexi.  If you want to know something, she probably has something written about it.”  The thought was both unexpected and very sweet.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a full body massage.  The idea was suddenly quite appealing.  She lifted her face and kissedJaal, softly, on the lips, a feather light touch that was brief yet intimate.  “A massage sounds amazing right now, Jaal.  Thank you.”

Jaal’s smile widened.  “Of course.  Now, first things first.  If you would care to undress…?”

Cressida wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, beaming with amusement.  Then she stepped away from Jaal, turned her back towards him, and began to strip.  She swore she could feel his eyes on her, and the thought made her shiver.  She had undressed in front of him before, so it was nothing new, but the act of getting naked in front of him while he was still fully clothed was incredibly arousing.     

She removed her shirt first, pulling it slowly over her head and tossing it nonchalantly to the floor.  Then her fingers nimbly unhooked her bra, and she slid the garment slowly down over her arms and off.  Her pants went next, followed by her socks, but her panties she kept on.  No point giving away all the goods just yet, Cressida thought.  Then she walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge of the mattress, leaning back casually on her elbows, her eyes settling on Jaal.

The lust in the angaran’s eyes was unmistakable, and Cressida almost wondered if he might forget about the massage completely and ravish her instead, which was not an unpleasant thought.  But Jaal somehow managed to keep his composure, as he removed the gloves from his hands, and then the rofjinn cloak from his shoulders, placing them carefully on a nearby table.  Then he took up the bottle of oil, uncapped it, and slowly poured some of the liquid onto his hands.  

“If you would lie down on your stomach, please, Cressida.”  His voice had only the slightest hitch, and his previously smiling face was now swapped with barely contained arousal.  

Cressida obeyed, scooting herself further up the mattress and rolling over onto her front, her arms cradled beneath her head.  She closed her eyes, allowing herself to take a deep breath and relax.  

There was only a momentary pause before Cressida felt Jaal’s hands on her shoulders, as he slowly applied the oil over her skin.  Then he began rubbing the tense muscles, his touch light at first, but then gradually applying more pressure.  Cressida breathed in deeply, allowing her body to let go of all its stress, inhaling the floral scent of the oil.  It reminded her a bit of lavender, with just the slightest hint of spice, like cinnamon.  It was a surprisingly pleasant combination.  

Jaal’s fingers kneaded firmly into her shoulders, his thumbs digging into the areas that held the most tension.  Cressida made a noise of approval.

“Is this all right?” Jaal asked.

“Mmmm,” Cressida replied, her eyes still closed.  “It’s perfect.”

Jaal spent a few more minutes on her neck and shoulders.  Cressida took deep, relaxing breaths, relishing in the feel of his hands on her.  Then something strange happened- a sort of pleasant tingling over her skin, like electricity.  It wasn’t quite a shock, but it was certainly noticeable, and Cressida’s eyes flashed open.

“What was that?” she asked.

Jaal abruptly removed his hands.  “I was just… trying something.  Anagarans have electromagnetic abilities as part of our natural biology.  I thought it might help.  Does it bother you?  I can stop…”

“No!” Cressida protested.  “It feels really nice, actually.  You can keep going, if you want.”

Jaal’s hands returned to her shoulders, and again Cressida felt the pleasant buzz of energy rippling over her skin.  _Wow_ , she thought.  She wished she’d known that Jaal could apply his unique “abilities” sooner… she would have requested this massage a long time ago! 

Jaal continued his attention to Cressida’s upper body for a little longer, then slowly made his way down her back.  He paused to reapply more oil, slathering it gently over her bare skin, before starting on her lower back.  He worked out the knots there, and as Cressida’s body became more and more relaxed, she mused at how good Jaal was at this, finding it hard to believe he had never done this before.  

Jaal took his time, working his hands and fingers into her flesh, stopping only to smooth more oil over her skin.  He made his way down to the back of Cressida’s thighs, caressing them with careful precision, then slid downward to her calves.  When he got to her feet, Cressida moaned aloud.  The boots of her armor protected against the uneven terrain of Heleus’s most rugged planets, but they were not the most comfortable things, and her feet had more than a few sore spots.

Once he had finished massaging Cressida’s toes one by one, Jaal urged softly, “Move onto your back now please, Cressida.”    
Almost reluctantly, Cressida slowly changed her position on the bed.  She didn’t open her eyes, however, for she was too deep in a state of relaxation to bring herself to lift her eyelids.  She was almost ready to fall asleep at this rate.  

But then, Jaal’s hands were moving again, stroking carefully over her legs.  He started at her ankles, then slid ever-so-slowly upwards, over her knees, then to her thighs.  Cressida’s breath caught in a slight gasp.  The combination of his touch, the pleasantly strange electric current, and the perfumed oil on her skin had caused a wave of arousal to rush over her body.

It was clear that the intention of Jaal’s touch had changed, as he caressed her inner thighs with his thumbs, and Cressida’s pulse began to race.  She forced herself to keep her breathing slow and steady, her arms down at her sides, her eyes remaining closed.  To her great dismay, Jaal took his hands away, but soon returned, as he slathered more oil over her thighs.  Then his touch went upward, over her navel, his fingers brushing against her belly.  Cressida’s breathing became more erratic, her body trembling.  

Then Jaal’s hands were on her breasts, taking them into his palms and squeezing them gently, massaging oil over the soft mounds of flesh.  Cressida whimpered, arching her back, pressing herself into him eagerly.  Jaal’s thumbs stroked her ripe nipples, sending tiny pulses of electricity into them, causing Cressida to cry out.   

“Jaal!”  

He continued his attention to her breasts, gently rolling the nipples between his fingers.  Cressida squirmed beneath his touch, as mewling sounds of pleasure spilled involuntarily from her lips.  At last she opened her eyes to find that Jaal was watching her, studying her expression carefully, as though trying to memorize her face.  His swirling-colored eyes were heavy with arousal, his mouth parted just slightly, his expression filled with wonder and desire.  It took all of Cressida’s strength not to grab Jaal’s head and pull him down so she could devour his mouth with hers, but something told her that no, it was not about his gratification, but hers, and he wanted to focus all his energy into pleasing her only.

Finally Jaal took his hands from her breasts.  His gaze drifted down, his fingers following, tracing a trail over her stomach.  Then Jaal carefully slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Cressida’s underwear.  With painstaking care, he slid the fabric down, over her hips, legs, and then removed them completely.  Then one of his index fingers returned to the apex of her thighs, and stroked a feather light touch over her nether lips.

Cressida breathed a shuddering sigh, then moaned softly as Jaal’s finger dove between the folds of her sex.  First he gently caressed the inside of her labia, and then he pushed the digit inside of her, emitting a groan from Cressida’s throat.  He moved in and out, slowly, allowing her wetness to cover him with a natural lubricant.  Then he removed the single finger, and replaced it with the conjoined three fingers of his right hand, working them in slowly, allowing her to adjust to their size before quickening his pace.  

Cressida could not hold back her cries as Jaal thrust his fingers repeatedly into her core.  While one hand moved inside of her, the other was using its fingers to stroke her clitoris, gently at first, then gradually quickening its pace.  The inside of her belly tightened, as she gasped to catch her breath.  Then she began moving her hips, thrusting them against his hand, groaning as her ecstasy mounted.  

Then Jaal sent another pulse of electricity through her, this time to her clit, and Cressida’s eyes flashed open in shock.  She had never felt anything like this before, and it felt as though her body might shatter under the delicious pressure.

“Ooohh, Jaal!” she cried out.  “Jaal!”  

Jaal continued his assault, penetrating her with his fingers and flicking her clit with impressive speed, as Cressida’s senses were pushed into overdrive. Just as she feared she could no longer take the pressure building up inside her, she came with an overwhelming wave of release, and her voice echoed throughout the room.  Jaal had once teased her for being very vocal during their lovemaking, and now was no exception.  Cressida might feel embarrassed later, but right now she didn’t care.  As the waves of her orgasm slowly subsided, she collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily as she struggled to catch her breath.   

“Jaal,” Cressida gasped, her chest heaving.  “That was… amazing!”

She looked up to see him smiling slyly, lounging casually at the edge of the bed.  “I’m glad you enjoyed it, my darling.  Your face is so beautiful when you are in the throes of passion.  I love to watch you.”

Cressida shyly covered her blushing cheek with her hand, giggling softly.  Her entire body felt like it had softened into jelly, and all of the stress had wafted away.  She sat up slightly, propping herself on her elbows, and looked at Jaal.  He was watching her with eyes filled with love, and Cressida wondered how she could be so lucky.  When they had made first contact with the angara, she never would have expected in a million years to find the love of her life among them.  Jaal was honest, kind, passionate, and so unlike anyone Cressida had ever met, or had ever even hoped to meet.  

With a mischievous smile, Cressida moved to the edge of the bed on all fours, doing her best impression of a cat on the prowl.  Then she sat back on her heels, and placed her hands on Jaal’s chest.

“Now it’s your turn,” she said, her gaze sultry.  

Jaal’s brow lifted.  “Is it?” he asked, feigning innocent curiosity.  

Cressida started a trail of kisses along Jaal’s jawline, working her way upward.  Her tongue traced a slow, careful line down the side of his fringe, causing him to emit a breathy sigh.  Then she captured his lips with hers, gently coaxing open his mouth so should could tease his tongue with hers.  After a thorough tasting, Cressida pulled away just slightly, their mouths so close that their breaths mingled.  

“Take off your clothes, Jaal,” Cressida whispered.

Jaal didn’t hesitate to obey.  However, his movements were slow, deliberate, as he stood up from the bed and kept his eyes glued to Cressida’s while he began to undress.  He started from the bottom, unfastening his trousers and letting them drop to the floor.  

His erection was at full attention, and Cressida took a moment to marvel at its construct.  Angaran male genitalia was very similar to a human’s, with the exception of color, which was a deep purple that matched the rest of Jaal’s skin, and also his shaft was partly enveloped by a fringe similar to the one on his head.  It was also larger than any human erection that Cressida had ever seen, in both length and thickness.  

Jaal removed his shirt last, and Cressida’s eyes drifted upward to admire his strong, unique form.  Cressida loved Jaal’s body, every crevice and curve, every hard muscle, every inch of softness.  And she knew Jaal loved her body, too, in a way that she had never been able to love herself.  Cressida had often been self-conscious of how she looked, but thanks to Jaal’s affirmation, she now felt more confident than she ever had.

As Jaal stood naked at the edge of the bed, Cressida lifted herself up onto her knees at the end of the mattress, then reached out to let her hands roam over him.  She kissed his chest, moistening the skin with her tongue, and Jaal sighed and cradled her head in his hands.  Her mouth moved upward, her tongue leaving a wet path along his neck.  Then Cressida lifted her face for another kiss, and Jaal groaned into her mouth, twisting his tongue fervently with hers, fisting his hands in her hair.

Still keeping her lips fused to Jaal’s, Cressida eagerly lowered a hand to reach between their bodies and took hold of his erection.  She wrapped her fingers around his length, squeezing gently, and then began slowly stroking him up and down.  She smiled against his mouth as Jaal moaned with approval, and gradually quickened her pace.  Her thumb caressed the tip, delighted to find that it was moist with pre-cum.  She continued palming him from the top down to the base, and back up again, then down even further to cup his testicles, caressing them with her fingers.  

Jaal abruptly broke off the kiss as he gasped Cressida’s name, almost pleadingly, and Cressida gave his length one last stroke before taking her hand away.  A wicked thought came to her mind, and she backed away slowly, taking Jaal’s hand and coaxing him onto the bed.  

He allowed her to guide him down onto his back, and Cressida kissed him once again, softly, her hand brushing against his cheek.  Then she lifted her head to gaze down on him.

“Jaal, have you ever heard of something called ’69’?”

Jaal’s brow lifted curiously.  “Yes.  What about it?  Is it the number of times you wish to reach fulfillment?”

Cressida laughed loudly, unable to help herself.  She was normally very shy about telling her lover what she wanted, but with Jaal she felt completely at ease for the first time.  Still chuckling, she said, “Well, that is always something to aspire to, I guess, though I might die from ‘overfulfillment.’  But that’s not what I meant.  Can I… show you?”

“Of course, my beloved,” Jaal said, cupping Cressida’s cheek and smiling warmly up at her.  “I wish to please you in whatever way you desire.”  

Cressida blushed, then kissed him to hide it, a long, languid kiss that nearly took her breath away.  Finally, she pulled away, then began to adjust her position.  She turned around, kneeling on all fours, as she straddled Jaal, positioning his head between her knees.  Then she lowered herself over his body, and gently took his length into her hand.  Her head descended, and her tongue slowly licked the tip of Jaal’s cock.  It trembled slightly, and Cressida smiled.  Then she bathed him with her tongue, starting at the base and working her way upwards, before finally pulling him into her mouth.    
He tasted so warm, so soft and hard at the same time, and Cressida moaned as she took him in further, slowly, inch by inch, until her lips nearly reached the base of his shaft, just before her gag reflex kicked in.  Then she pulled him out of her mouth gradually, stopping just at the tip before swallowing him up once again.  

She was enjoying the taste and feel of Jaal in her mouth so much that she nearly jumped with surprise when Jaal’s fingers spread apart her nether lips, and his tongue stroked against her.  He licked her crevice like a cat lapping up cream, and then he found her clitoris and began flicking his tongue against her.  Cressida groaned, her voice muffled, and as her arousal mounted she quickened her pace, bobbing her head up and down eagerly as Jaal filled her mouth.  It was difficult to hold her concentration, as Jaal licked at her juices, making purring noises as his lips suckled her clit.  Then his fingers penetrated her, stroking in and out of her slick tunnel while his tongue continued flicking against the hardened pearl.  

Cressida continued her muffled moans, trying her hardest to concentrate on Jaal’s thick, hard shaft, which was becoming increasingly more difficult thanks to what Jaal was doing with his amazing mouth and hands.  She finally took his cock out of her mouth, and began pumping him with her hand as her tongue swirled around the tip.  Jaal groaned, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure through her, and his fingers increased their pace, thrusting harder into her core.  Cressida’s cries grew louder, and her breathing came out in heavy pants, yet still she stroked and squeezed Jaal’s member with all the fervor she had built up inside her.  

“Jaal!” Cressida cried out.  “Oh, God!  Yes!”

Jaal’s fingers and tongue were moving at lightning speed, and eager to taste him again, Cressida nearly swallowed his cock whole, emitting a guttural noise from Jaal that rumbled through his chest.  She fucked him with her mouth as hard and fast as she could, whimpering as she felt her orgasm building up like a geyser inside of her.  Finally, it erupted, and Cressida had to pull away in order to scream out her release.  Jaal continued his assault on her center even as she came, long and loud, and as it finally subsided Jaal gradually slowed to a stop.  

Cressida’s head had collapsed onto Jaal’s stomach, as she gasped and panted for breath.  She looked up to see that Jaal’s erection was still firm and tall, and felt a pang of regret.  Twice now Jaal had succeeded in bringing her to orgasm, but she had yet to help him find release.  She would have to fix that.    
Cressida carefully rolled off of Jaal and switched her position, straddling his hips.  There was very little delay, as she rubbed herself against his length just once before taking him into her, slowly lowering herself onto him, sheathing him deep inside her.  Both of them sighed in unison at the contact, and Jaal took hold of Cressida’s hips as she rocked eagerly against him.  

Instinctively, Cressida wanted to close her eyes, to revel in the feeling of Jaal filling her so completely, but instead she forced them open, looking down at Jaal, watching him as he watched her.  His gaze was heavy with lust, and he lifted his hips to thrust into her repeatedly, never taking his eyes off of hers.  His hands rose to take hold of her breasts, thumbing her nipples, then pinching them, and Cressida whimpered with pleasure.  She quickened her pace to match Jaal’s fervent thrusts, her cries getting louder, mingling with Jaal’s primal grunts.  

Need ached in her belly, as Cressida felt herself on the precipice of climax.  She barely heard Jaal cry out her name, a strangled, desperate prayer, and much to her shock and awe, a sudden burst of electricity jolted through her, starting at her nether regions and spreading throughout her body.  It triggered something inside her, and an explosion of ecstasy caused Cressida to scream from the intensity.  Jaal cried out his own release, a bellowing roar that rivaled Cressida’s volume.   

Finally spent, Cressida collapsed on top of Jaal, snuggling her head into his chest.  She could feel his member still inside her as it softened, twitching slightly.  She listened to the sound of his heartbeats, strong, pulsing, as they gradually slowed to an even pace.  Jaal put his hand on her hair, gently running his fingers through the dark strands.  

“Cressida?”  Jaal’s soft voice reverberated through his chest, and Cressida lifted her head.

“Hmm?”

“Why do you call the act of mutual oral pleasure ’69’?”

Cressida gave the question some thought.  “Well, for humans, the written number 69 sort of looks like… well, _that_.”  

“How strange,” Jaal remarked.  

Cressida shrugged.  “I guess so.  What do angarans call it?”

“Angarans call this act the ‘two-headed adhi.’”

Cressida burst out laughing.  “That’s quite the visual,” she said.  “Although it kind of makes sense.”  

Jaal smiled at her adoringly, then in one swift movement, he rolled Cressida over onto her back, emitting a startled squeal from her.  Then he kissed her smiling mouth, long and languidly, swirling his tongue with hers.  Cressida moaned, returning the kiss eagerly, placing her hands on his face.  When Jaal’s head finally lifted, he gazed into Cressida’s ocean blue eyes, as though searching deep into her soul.

“I can’t believe I could be so lucky,” he said softly.  “I love you, Cressida.”

“I love you, too, Jaal.”  

As they held each other close, for once, Cressida let herself forget all of her troubles, and simply relished the feel of Jaal’s loving embrace.  Like him, in this moment, she felt like the luckiest person in Andromeda.    
   


End file.
